


Never Have I Ever

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a high school teacher, Dean's a YouTuber, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher AU, sabriel if you squint, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Dean Winchester is a YouTuber who is married to high school teacher Castiel Novak.**Technically this work is completed, but if you manage to spur more of my imagination, I've been known to add to it. **





	1. Chapter 1

Cas looked up when he heard some of the girls giggling at the back of his class. Amber and Reid and a few of their friends were clustered around Narys's phone, watching a video.

"Girls." he said, just loud enough to get their attention. "May I see your work, please?"

"Here you go, Mr Novak." Emily piped up, handing him a stack of paper. "We all finished real fast."

"You make it sound like I should give you more work to do." Cas arched an eyebrow at her, smothering a smile at the alarmed look the group exchanged.

"N-no, sir! We're fine with the amount we have now."

"What are you girls watching?"

"Dean Winchester's latest 'never have I ever' video! He just said he's never had done it in the front seat of his car."

Castiel let out a derisive snort. "Of course he hasn't." he muttered quietly. "The damn steering wheel would get in the way."

"Man, I wonder what kind of car he has." Amber said, propping her chin up on her hand with a dreamy sigh.

Cas looked up from his grading. "Don't ever get Dean Winchester started on his car. He won't shut up." he walked over and plucked the phone from its owner's hands. "That's enough YouTube for today girls." he waved off the answering groans of protest. "Narys, you can have your phone back after class."

\---

"So," Cas started with a small smirk on his face, taking a sip of the beer Dean offered him. "You've never had sex in the front seat, huh?"

Dean's face lit up with a grin. "You watched the video?"

Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek. "No, I didn't. A few of the girls in my fifth period class have, though."

"Oh yeah?" Dean captured his Tongue gently between his teeth as he grinned again. "And what did they think?"

"I believe Amber's exact words were," Cas leaned over the kitchen island on his elbows, using one to support his chin, and fluttered his eyelashes at Dean, "'Man, I wonder what kind of car he has.'"

Dean almost spit out the drink, hearing the ridiculous falsetto coming from his husband's mouth. "And did you tell her?" he asked through his laughter.

"Of course not, do you want me to seem like a stalker? Anyway, how would you like to outdate your video?"

Dean's head jerked up, and a smirk spread across his face. "Cas, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That depends. Where's your car?"

"She's around back."

"Hmm, let's see." Cas pretended to look thoughtful, ticking things off on his fingers. "If I ride you in the front seat of the Impala, passenger side, obviously, I think that would constitute both front seat sex and semi-public sex..." he trailed off to give Dean a playful once-over.

"Babe, I'm touched." Dean said, crowding Castiel up against the counter. "Ticking off my bucket list and watching my videos, next you'll be getting Sammy a girlfriend."

"Well..." Cas smiled up at the YouTuber, giving him a kiss. "A girlfriend I cannot promise, however..."

Dean groaned softly. "Just shut up an let's go have sex in the car."

\---

Dean looked up when his phone rang in the middle of filming his latest video. He turned off the camera and accepted the call, wondering why Cas would be calling during school hours. "Hey, babe, what's going on?"

"Could you do me a quick favour?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Will you go see if I left my lunch on the island? I was in a bit of a rush this morning and I think I forgot it."

Dean snorted and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, picking up Cas's lunch and snagging his keys on his way out the door. "You know, one of these days you're going to forget and I'm not going to be home to bring it to you."

"And what would you be doing?" Dean could practically hear the soft smile over the phone. "I mean aside from grocery shopping."

"That's fuckin' rude." Dean muttered, starting the engine and putting the car in gear. "I have a job too, you know."

"Yes, but your hours are incredibly flexible."

"I could change that. Get a job somewhere."

"No, you would hate it. YouTube suits you. You're free to be yourself."

"I love you too, Cas."

"Love you. See you soon?"

"Soon as I can legally manage." Dean grinned, even though the other couldn't see it.

"Assbutt. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye."

\---

"Who was that, Mr Novak?"

Cas turned to see Reid in his doorway, a wicked look on her face. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

She shrugged. "I've got a free period. So. Who was that? Secret lover?"

Castiel lifted his left hand, his wedding band glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. "Hardly secret. What do you need, Reid?"

The girl looked at the ground and sighed. "Can I... Ask your advice on something?"

"Of course." Cas gestured to one of the desks and came out from behind his own to lean back against the front. "What's wrong?"

"So you're... Married. And you have a husband, right?"

"Yes..." Cas narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, when did you... I mean, how did you know..."

"I wasn't straight?"

She nodded miserably.

"Reid, you do know that questioning your sexuality is perfectly alright, correct?"

"Yeah. I just- well... My parents are really religious, see, and-"

"Let me stop you there." Castiel smiled kindly at the girl in front of him. "Religious parents are hard, I'll grant you, but, Reid, here's the thing, you don't have to come out to them if you don't want to. If your parents don't support you or don't treat you right, it's okay to not appreciate them or recognise them as your parents, because parents can be- excuse the language- shitty. You should never feel pressured to give someone love or respect if they don't deserve it. I never knew my mother, and my father was frequently absent. My husband's mother died when he was young, and his father was a different man afterward; not someone you would want to call family. It's okay."

"What if..." Reid picked at her fingers. "What if I don't know what I am? Sexuality wise."

"There's no rush to label yourself. The only person you should label yourself for is you, and if you can't find a label that fits, make a new one. For example, my brother is demisexual. He only begins to form attractions to others once an emotional attachment has been formed. My husband is bisexual, and I am pansexual. Labels aren't bad, Reid. But if you don't fit them, that's alright."

Reid took a deep breath and nodded. "Do you think... If I asked, that I would have a chance with Amber?" she looked up at him with big brown eyes, and he couldn't help but see himself mirrored in that hopeful expression.

"You'll never know until you try."

"Okay, thanks for the advice, Mr Novak."

"Anytime."

\---

Really, Dean should have known better than to think that just walking into a high school was a good idea. He was besieged as soon as he stepped foot in the door, surrounded by mostly teenage girls, some asking for pictures, some for autographs, all of which he was all to happy to give. Eventually he spotted Cas over the heads of the crowd and sent him a pleading look.

"Alright, guys, give him some air." Cas called, smile spreading over his face as he walked over, the mob parting easily for him. "Mr Winchester. I presume you have business here?"

Dean laughed. "No, I'm only here to encourage the juvenile delinquency."

"Don't tell them that, they'll believe you." Cas took his lunch from the taller man, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you at home," he muttered, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Omigod!" someone shouted, "Mr Novak is dating Dean Winchester!"

"Actually," Dean said, looking up and identifying the person who spoke, Narys, based on Castiel's many descriptions of her, "Mr Novak is married to Dean Winchester."

Cas groaned amidst a laugh. "Now I'll never get any work done."

"See you later, babe. Have fun."

"Mmm. You too. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye." Dean turned and waved before putting on his sunglasses and sliding back into the Impala, which he'd left idling outside.

Cas sighed and turned to face the crowd of students, bracing himself for an endless barrage of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ElyrieVervell for giving me the idea for this chapter!

"Mr. Novak, you were holding out on us!"

Castiel sighed and looked up at the group of girls around his desk. "You can't all have a free period now. Daisy, I know that you have Ag right now."

The blonde girl shrugged. "Mrs Gardner likes me and thinks I'm in the bathroom. I've still got a good fifteen minutes before they send out the hounds."

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled out a rather large stack of papers, setting them on a nearby desk. "If you girls are going to be skiving off class you might as well be doing some work. Amber, you know what to do, I expect you to at least do something, seeing as you are supposed to be my TA. Maybe you could help someone else grade some things?" he winked confidentially at Reid, resisting the urge to laugh at the soft blush that bloomed on her cheeks.

Amber rolled her eyes and grinned, knowing that Cas was the only teacher that would not take such a gesture as an insult. "I'll make you a deal," she offered. "You answer three questions for us, and Reid and I will grade half of the stack. Deal?"

Cas sighed. "Deal. Ask away."

"How long have you been married to Dean?" Daisy asked, popping her gum and twirling a bit of her hair around one finger.

"Gum, Daisy," Cas admonished gently before thinking for a moment. "Fifteen years next Friday."

"Awwwwe!" Amber cooed, setting apart a section of the papers and handing Reid a blue pen. "Okay, I've got one. How accurate was the video we were watching yesterday?"

Reid snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough.

Castiel glared at the brunette playfully and tried to look thoughtful. "Well, I couldn't be entirely sure, as I never watched the video for myself. What I can tell you, however, is that the front seat of Dean's Impala is quite a nice place."

Narys looked scandalised. "No way!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Narys. Now, girls, if you would-"

"I think we've still got one more question, Mr Novak."

"Very well, one more."

Reid grinned. "Do you top? You top, right?"

"Reid!" Amber cried amongst scandalised giggles.

"That's two questions, our deal is off."

Reid laughed and set to grading the papers in front of her anyway. "It was an innocent enough question, I don't know what's got all of your panties in a bunch."

"Yeah, whatever." Daisy grinned, and rose from the desk she'd been sitting in. "Welp, I have a class to attend and grades to raise. Later, guys."

"Seeya!" Amber called after her, accompanied by Castiel's, "Goodbye, Daisy."

"I should go too." Narys spoke up. "Unlike someone in this room, I've got a normal amount of classes on my schedule rather than three study halls."

Reid grinned and stuck her tongue out at Narys's back as she left the room. "See you later, dear!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Castiel looked at the clock on the wall, then at the two girls huddled close at the desks. "Tell you what, I need some coffee, and I'm sure that you two could probably use some as well. What do you say I go get some coffee for all, while you grade some papers?"

"Would you? Oh my god, you're the best, Mr Novak!"

Cas laughed. "Well, I don't know if I would go that far." He slipped out of the room and down the hall to the teacher's lounge, trying to decide on a way to give Reid as much time as possible.

\---

For several minutes, Reid just sat and graded papers, assuming that Mr Novak would be back momentarily. But when she looked up and saw that he was still gone, she quickly caught on and went for the opening he was giving her.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yeah?" Amber glanced up at her, capping her pen when she saw the other girl's nervous expression. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would... Want to go out with me sometime?  
Like, to a movie or something?"

Amber paused for a moment, wondering if Reid was really asking what she thought the other girl was asking. "Movie? Like... On a date?"

"N-not if you don't want it to be. I totally get it if not, that's fine, I just thought that maybe there was a tiny chance that- w-why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry." Amber tried to stifle her giggles. "Reid, I would love to go on a date with you."

Reid's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes." Amber laughed quietly. "I've wanted to date you for /forever/. I just figured that you were straight."

It was Reid's turn to laugh. "Sure, straight as a ninety-nine cent rainbow slinky." this caused Amber to break out in giggles again, making Reid smile.

"Yes, that. That is the best thing I have ever heard." She grinned and scooted the desk she was sitting in closer to Reid. "So what movie were you wanting to see?"

"Uh... Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them*?"

"Omigod yes! I have been waiting for that movie for so long! How did you..."

Reid shrugged, flushing lightly. "You really love Harry Potter. Heck, you preordered The Cursed Child. Figured it was a safe bet?"

The taller girl made a soft 'aw'ing sound. "You are such a Hufflepuff and it's so sweet!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I mean, people always say that Hufflepuff is the lame house, but it so isn't, and it's actually sososososo important, I mean-"

Reid smiled and let Amber rant, content to just listen to the other girl rambling on, not minding the nerdiness one bit.

"So, girls, how's that grading coming?"

The two jumped at the sound of Mr Novak's voice, Amber hurriedly uncapping her pen again, and Reid turning her eyes to the paper in front of her, trying to act like she'd been marking things wrong.

"Great," they said together, looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"I'm glad." Castiel responded, eyes twinkling with laughter. "Here." he set a coffee cup down in front of each of the girls, before opening one of his drawers. "Help yourself to as much creamer and sugar as you like, I keep a stash for a reason." he pulled out three packets of sugar for himself, chuckling quietly at the two girl's expressions of surprise at the drawer full of sugar packets and powdered creamer containers. "My older brother has a very large sweet tooth," he explained, "I tend to keep a stash of all things sugary somewhere around me at all times."

"Are we ever gonna meet your brother, Mr N?" Amber asked, grabbing a handful of sugars for herself and Reid. "You talk about him a lot."

"That's because he's a little shit." Castiel said, not looking up at the mock-offended gasp from the doorway.

"Cassie, you wound me!"

"Good." Castiel said dryly. "I've told you not to come bother me during school hours, Gabriel. What do you want?"

"To meet your wonderful students of course." the brunet shot the girls a grin. "Also, Sammy might have kicked me out of the apartment because he was trying to study and I was being annoying."

Castiel sighed. "Sam has finals to study for, Gabriel. You know how important this is to him."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, what are you girls doing?"

"Grading papers." Amber replied, and unholy glee reflected on her face.

"Well that's boring. Cassie why don't you teach fun things?"

Castiel sighed. "Gabriel, Amber is my TA. She's in here to grade papers while I have a prep period. Reid is in here because apparently she has a study hall."

Reid lifted her cup of coffee in some sort of mock-toast.

"Oh. Can I stick around for your next class?"

"/No/, Gabriel. Go bother Dean or something, I don't care what you do, just leave me alone."

Gabriel huffed. "Fine. We're still meeting up for coffee tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course. Now leave."

"I love you too, Cassie!" Gabriel called as he drifted out the door, headed off to God knows where.

"So, Mr Novak," Reid waited until she had her teacher's full attention before continuing. "You never answered my question."

"And what question would that be, Reid?"

"You top, right?"

Amber burst out in giggles as Castiel's head thudded onto his desk and he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I don't actually know what real highschool is like, I go to a weird private school.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
